The Runaway's
by skyressshun
Summary: Just before his eight birthday Tala escapes from the abbey with Kai, living on the street will they be able to survive and escape from the guards who are hunting them down?
1. Chapter 1

Snow fell through the night creating a thin blanket on the streets of Moscow, people's feet crunched as they walked through the sheet; everyone having a place to be and people to meet. Thick coats adorned the busy people as they passed the other, some talking on phones others talk to friends and a few were just on their way silently wandering through the streets.

The street was lined with shops, ranging from hairdressers to butchers. A few small alleys were littered across the path, most of which were vacant of any life, even as insignificant as a stray cat. One however wasn't devoid of existence.

Down that path was a small house, the occupants of which were still trapped in their minds, eyes closed, not a care in the world. Not a care for anyone in the world. Their door was locked holding in the heat the radiators emitted through the night. Not a sliver of that heat passed through their door, not even the tiniest of fractions managed to seep through and warm the two small bodies huddled together on their door step.

Two young boys had taken shelter on the cold stone step, their bodies millimetres above the crisp cloak of snow. The once pale skin they held now had a small hint of blue touching it. Small fingers curled around the thin fabrics that were passing for the other boy's clothes. Both trying to stay together even in the grips of sleep in hope's to generate some warmth.

The morning sun was creeping up past the building's roofs, thin rays of light being sent in all directions leaking into shop windows and down allies. Striking the two boy's in the face, making them stir from their much needed sleep.

The younger of the two boys was pressed against the door, placed there to try to trap in some heat to keep his fingers from freezing. The light was shining in his eyes and he opened one a crack, a scarlet orb starting to become visible behind the lid. His other eye opened to the same level as the first, his vision slightly blurred from the fogs of sleep having not yet lifted and the stream of light running into his eyes.

A small hand unwrapped from his friend's shirt rising to his eyes to block the rays of the sun; his small arm was partly covered by a red arm guard which reached his elbow. With the morning rays blocked he parted his eyes fully, taking in the snow covered alley, small flakes still drifting down. He turned his head in the direction of the sleeping redhead by his side, the sun only striking his cheeks and the bottom corner of his eye.

With a small moan as his stiff muscles were stretched the awake boy pushed himself up from his bed in the door way. He looked down at the sleeping boy and pushed at his shoulder with a numb hand. His other busy rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The redhead by his side opened his eyes just enough to glare at his younger friend. Letting out an annoyed grumble he pushed himself up into a half sitting half slouch position. His icy blue eyes drifted from the boy's face to the alley. He could see the snow drifting to the floor. Seemed they'd have to move on, the family inside the house they were camping in front of would be awake soon.

The younger boy had moved so his legs could stretch out across the step, his toes wriggling through the hole in his shoe in an attempt to reawaken them.

The redhead glanced up at his friend; the young boy had a small smile gracing his usually placid face, the redness on his cheeks having died down compared to the previous night. The four blue triangles that had been tattooed there just a few days prior seemed to have finally calmed.

"Morning" he yawned as he flexed the muscles in his hand, having turned onto it during the night.

"Morning Tala" the crimson eyed boy answered pulling his legs to his chest as a gust of wind blew down the alley, causing his muscles to tremble. He shook his head softly his blue mop of hair shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Hey Kai, so you ready to move on then?" He asked his younger friend stretching his arms above his head as he arched his back a small crack sounding from the pull.

"Yea," Kai rested his head against his knees his now only slightly sore cheek pressed against his tatted trousers "Tala, do you think they're still looking for us?"

"I don't know Kai, I guess they probably still are; they're the stubborn type" the redhead answered his fingers going to the white material tied around the bluenette's neck. The two tails of the scarf were wrapped close to his body, caught underneath him. "Just like us. We'll win this you know? We'll get away; I promised you the day we met that I'd keep you safe. I intend to keep that promise" he pulled out the two tails and ran his fingers over the soft material.

"I know you do, and I'm sure you can. You've never let me down before" the red haired boy patted his friend's shoulder and pushed himself up to his feet.

"I'm glad you have faith in me Kai" he held out a hand for the younger of the two to take. "Come on; let's see if we can get some food. People are always willing to give money to cute street children" as Kai was pulled to his feet he gave a soft laugh.

"You're modest aren't you?"

"Oh come on, all kids are cute till about eight, then it starts to change" Kai offered a small smile to the friend who was more like family than his own relative. "Come on Kai, let's find a street corner and beg for food" he took the bluenette's hand, for no reason other than to ensure he was right beside him. He gave it a gentle tug and started to lead the younger of the two towards a street away from where they currently were. They had begged there last night.

As he was being led away Kai didn't know if he should be grateful for where they were, they had escaped, they were alive, but he was unsure. He had lived in that hell hole for almost four years, thrown in there at the age of two, had met Tala that night when they were made cell mates. He was grateful for that; he had met his best friend there. But there they had been taught to never lean on anyone, to never rely on anyone for anything. Because relying on someone told them you were weak. Weakness wasn't tolerated in any form. And here they were, on the streets, relying on the kindness of people to survive.

If they could see them now they'd say what they felt. They were pathetic.

**I haven't decided if those markings on Kai's face are tattoo's or face paint but for this story it's important that they're tattoo's. Please read review**


	2. Chapter 2

The two had walked no more than three blocks away from their bed before they had been forced to stop. The soles of their shoes were falling off, the crisp snow underneath soaking through and dampening their feet. Their toes were beginning to numb and they had to halt in their process to try to breathe some life back into them.

They had parked themselves on a snow covered kerb rubbing their fingers over their blueing toes. Kai took his hand off his feet rubbing his crimson eyes, the night before had been fraught with startled awakenings. Ranging from stray animals to drunken homeless men; he had been unable to grab more than a few hours of sleep. His eyes felt heavy and his head was still clouded from the mist sleep had left behind.

A yawn escaped his closed mouth as he wriggled his toes, sensation beginning to return.

"Is this far enough?" He asked hoping for a yes, he was starving; they had only had a mild breakfast the other morning. And back home they were sparsely fed, so little in fact their ribs were prominent.

"I don't see why not. We've walked far enough, besides I feel like I'm going to faint if I don't get something in me soon."

"Not to mention shops are much warmer than out here, they have heating" Kai added smiling to himself at the thought of a heated room. They hadn't had one of those for years, even while in the hell hole there wasn't so much as a single radiator. Tala nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea, my hands are frozen, come on. Let's start begging" blowing a breath of hot air into his clasped hands Tala moved to the end of the path, he brought his legs up to his chest in an attempt to make himself look insignificant. He stared up at the people who were walking past, fixing his eyes on their faces to make them look back at him.

"What are you doing out here kid? It's freezing you should be home" a man spoke to him, looking down at the boy whose bright blue eyes looked scared.

"I haven't got a home, do you think you could spare some change for me and my brother? We haven't eaten for days" Kai wasn't his brother, not had they been starved for days but they had found out the night before that people were more generous if they had guilt placed on them.

"Course kid, hold on let's see what I've got for you" he pulled out his wallet from his front pocket, sifting through the pile of notes that was stuffed in there. He pulled out a five pound note and handed it down to the boy. "Here, buy yourself something to eat." The man gave the young redhead a warm smile that was returned.

"Thank you Sir" Tala answered giving him a quick hug, he did feel slightly bad for tricking him slightly and hoped that would make the man feel even better than he looked to feel.

"Don't worry about it kid. I've got to go, bye" with a quick wave to the two boy's sitting on the corner of the pavement he left to begin the trip to work.

"Bye"

Tala started to move towards Kai who was looking at him a little shocked.

"You got five pounds" he noted, looking over the folded note, "how'd you get that?"

"It was quite simple actually, I figured out yesterday that making people feel guilty for you makes them more generous; and that they give more if they think that you're out on the street with family. So just so you know, as far as the people on the street are concerned, you're my brother" Kai nodded at the older boy.

"Alright, so we're family now?" He asked the older boy, who faltered before answering.

"I guess we could be considered that, we are closer than most family members. So yea, Kai you're my brother; my little brother. Who has blue hair" Kai scowled at the last comment.

"I like my hair." He answered simply raising a hand to the blue mop.

"I know, it's just that no one really expects family to have such contrasts in hair colour do they?"

"One of us could be adopted" that did cause Tala to pause; one of them could be adopted.

"You're clever for a six year old" he told the blue haired boy giving him a quick hug. "Now go on it's your turn to beg, see if we can raise enough for a drink that isn't melted snow. I really want to try this thing called coke, it's supposed to taste really good" Kai nodded up at his friend.

"Alright, any tips?" He asked looking up into his friend's eyes.

"Look cute" with a slightly doubtful smile to his friend he started towards the first person he could see who looked to have money. She was a young woman, in her mid-twenties, with a pin stripped suit on. She looked as though she had somewhere important to be and not even the cold would make her ruin her business woman look. He stopped in front of the woman and gave her a small smile.

"Excuse me miss," he started keeping his voice quiet, trying to show her he was a lost scared child.

"What is it?" She asked; her voice hard.

"Do you think you could spare a little change?" He asked her fiddling with his fingers under her gaze.

"Why would I do that?" She asked him, sounding almost shocked that he would ask her for something at all.

"Well my brother and I haven't eaten for a while, and I'd like to be able to get him something" she scoffed at the boy and moved passed him, she took two steps before a soft sound reached her ears.

Seeing that the woman was leaving he had to try something that he hadn't done for years. Cry.

She turned at the soft sniffles coming from the boy and raised a brow in questioning.

"Why are you crying?" She asked confusion evident on her face.

"I'm sorry that I disturbed you but, I-I just want some food. We haven't eaten for days and he's really ill, I just want to help him get his strength back. I don't want him to die out here knowing I could have done something to stop it" as the words came from his lips her hard façade began to crack away.

"I'm sorry lad, come here, I'm sure I've got something you two can have." She rummaged through the bag hung over her arm, pulling out a few notes. "Here, it isn't much but it should be enough to buy a decent amount of food." She handed the young bluenette the money and his eyes widened at the sight. Fifteen pounds, she had handed him fifteen pounds?

"Thank you miss, I really appreciate this. It means so much"

"Don't worry about it, now get going. I have to go to work, bye kid" Kai waved to her as she turned her back to him before running over to Tala.

"What the hell Kai, look at all that! You did amazing; I should send you out every time. Look at the money." Tala exclaimed looking over the small wad of money they now possessed.

"I feel mean" the bluenette mumbled, hating that he had manipulated that woman.

"Don't worry Kai, remember what they taught us? You've got to adapt to survive." Tala reasoned patting his friend on the shoulder. "Come on then, let's go find somewhere to buy us some food; and a drink preferably. We may even be able to get a coat or something." A smirk came to Tala's face. "I hope they have woolly ones"

Kai rolled his eyes at the redhead; he placed a hand on the older boy's shoulder and started to make him move.

"If we have money we can try to get a coat." He agreed as they started down the path. Here wasn't a good place to get cheap food; they'd have to walk a little while to find cheap warm food.

**please read review**


	3. Chapter 3

It took about five minutes for the twosome to make it through the sea of people and reach the next road, it was only a short distance they had travelled but already their feet had all but frozen. Kai was staring at the people as they passed them by with a look that could only be described as envy. Envy, because they had warm clothes, they had homes and they had shoes that didn't absorb water more they repelled it. He was envious, they had nothing and everyone else had so much.

Tala took the younger boy's hand as they passed through more people who were twice their size. He worried for the younger boy; he had had so much thrown at him so soon it was amazing that he had fared so well. He guided him through the mass of people dodging those who were too ignorant to look where they were going.

The sea of brown coats and thick gloves was thickening the deeper they pushed and they had to avoid the occasional hand swinging into their faces.

"Are we almost there?" Kai asked tugging on Tala's hand softly to gain his attention.

"Almost, just be patient alright; we'll be there soon, I'm sure" he assured his friend pulling him closer, he was starting to be swallowed by the mass of people and he hated to think what could happen should they be separated. He was only young and had no experience living on the streets. Not that Tala had, but he was older and knew more.

"Alright" Kai moved closer to Tala, placing another hand on his forearm just to insure he wouldn't lose him. Tala gave the young bluenette a small smile pushing through the swarm of people that had them trapped.

"Be careful Kai, I don't want to get separated" the young boy nodded, he wasn't the most confident boy on Earth. The confidence he had had been stripped away by the man he called grandfather. The old man hated the young bluenette and the feelings were mutual. Though Tala felt he sometimes hated the man more than the bluenette did. He couldn't blame him though. Despite all he'd done he was still his only family. Not including the redhead.

"Alright, and we get something to eat?" He asked just to make sure.

"Of course we do, I always keep my promises." That was true; the redhead did always keep his promises. No matter how hard it was for him he would always strive to fulfil the promises he makes to his surrogate brother.

"Yea, you do" Kai agreed, smiling slightly as he remembered the countless times Tala had done things he thought impossible. He had gotten him a birthday present, saved him from an experiment that could have threatened his life. He had done so much for him. What had he done in return? He'd made him a runaway.

"Are you alright, Kai? You aren't talking much. Is the cold getting to you?" Tala asked his friend, worried that he may have been out too long. He placed a hand on his friend's forehead, looking into his eyes worried for him.

"I'm fine Tal, don't worry about me" he insisted pulling the hand away. "I was just thinking, just because I don't talk to you doesn't mean there's something wrong. You worry about me too much" Kai smiled slightly at his friend. "Don't worry about me so much, I'm not a child" Tala nodded.

"I know, I am sorry about that but I can't help it, if it wasn't for me you'd still be in the abbey, they'd still be hurting you. I don't want anyone to hurt you, ever." The redhead couldn't help being over protective of his friend, he was the closest to family he had and he wanted to protect him with his life. In his life before that hell hole took him away he wasn't cared for, he wasn't loved. No one cared about him back them. He doubted that anyone would ever love him. He didn't even love himself.

But then he met Kai, he met the small bluenette who was curled against the wall pressing his body into the cold stone; the sharp stones of the rock jabbing into his cut and bleeding back. He had been terrified of him. He had been terrified of a boy who was only a few inches taller than him. The idea seemed ludicrous to him. How could he be scared of someone who was the same size as him?

He didn't know, but he knew that he had to take care of that boy.

From that day on he cared for Kai as though he were his brother. He cleaned any wound they gave him, handed him the food from his plate on the days that poor excuse for family denied him any. He gave him everything, and in return Kai loved him like family. Showed him it was possible for people to have good in them. Showed him what true family did. And that blood meant nothing in terms of family.

On the first night he met Kai he had made a promise. He had been lying in the bed he shared with the young boy unable to sleep. He was so young and innocent he deserved nothing of what he was given. He had been wrapped in the thin sheet that covered him, clutching it close to his cheeks; he was sound asleep his lips moving softly mumbling quiet words. Snippets of the dreams he was having. Tala had brushed a small strand of blue hair out of his closed eyes, smiling slightly at the tiny grumble that gained.

He made that promise then, he promised he would always look out for the young boy; that no matter how old he got he would always protect him. He would always look after him. He had kept that promise for four years. He never hesitated to take anyone on should they try to tease the small boy. The punishments that were constantly handed out to the blue haired boy by the abbey guards were harder to prevent. The most he could hope to do was comfort him afterwards. He didn't like that but he couldn't fight it either.

He had put up with that for those four years, not happy but unable to do anything. That was until three days ago, Kai had been called from their cell for an unexplained reason. He still didn't know what exactly had happened that day. He didn't even know if Kai knew himself. But he did know that he was back too soon for it to have been an experiment, and too long for a punishment. The only evidence that anything had been done whatsoever was the four blue triangles that appeared on his red and swollen face.

Kai had only told him a bit of what had happened that day. But it was enough to infuriate Tala. He told him about being strapped to a table while needles punctured the skin on his face, injecting a burning liquid into his cheeks. He had been told that it had hurt so much he had passed out before they had even finish his first cheek. Kai told him he had woken an hour later unstrapped and alone in the room. He had told him he could faintly remember seeing his grandfather in his blurred vision before being taken in by the darkness.

That final admission had infuriated Tala, Kai's grandfather may not like his grandson but that gave him no right to allow people to inflict permanent damage to him. To scar him with that liquid for no reason, to scar him in a place that couldn't be hid. Because of the cold hearted callousness of the only blood relative Kai had Tala had sworn to get him away from him and the abbey. Because of that man's actions he and Kai were now living on the streets.

"Tala, where are you going?" A soft voice broke through his thoughts and the red haired boy turned to the bluenette.

"What?" He asked; looking at Kai confused as to what he was saying.

"You're walking past the shop." Kai answered pointing up towards the building that was before them. Tala shook his head looking slightly gormless. He hadn't been stuck in thought that long had he?

"I am?" He asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Yea, look, that shop looks ok, they have a lot of food in there. We can buy some stuff from there" Tala blinked trying to come back to the time they were in. He shook his head one more time before allowing Kai to lead him into the small shop.

**please read review**


	4. Chapter 4

**To make up for the long wait I put two chapters together.**

They browsed the shop, sticking close to the other, the heating was working overtime and the two quickly felt sensation come back to their fingers and toes. A small smile came to Kai's face as his fingers changed from an icy blue to a rosy pink.

"Tala, my fingers are normal again" he told his friend waving his hand in front of the redhead's face.

"I can see that." He answered a small smile on his face. "Now come on, we can't just browse. Choose what you want, and I'll find something for myself." The redhead answered, letting go of Kai's hand for a moment. "Find what you want, don't go anywhere once you have; I'll meet you by the till. I'll be back in a moment; I just have to find a coat"

"Uh, Tala, I don't think they sell coats here" Kai answered calling after his friend who had turned to walk down the aisle.

"I will find a coat. I'm not spending another night without a cover. Even in the abbey we got a sheet" he answered turning back towards the small bluenette and offering him a small smile. "Don't go anywhere; I don't want some guy pinching you. Especially not some guard who will punish you as soon as you return."

"Return, we're not going back are we?" He asked Tala, fidgeting with his scarf; he didn't want to go back. That place scared him, scared him badly. That place treated him almost as bad as his grandfather did.

"No, no, don't worry about that I'll never let you go back there. I promise. Trust me Kai, just stay near me, find your food I'll get us a coat or blanket. Something to keep us warm; we'll be alright." He smiled to him, reassuring him to try to prevent a nightmare. He had had quite a lot of them since they ran away. The redhead suspected it was because he was panicked. Worried that they would find them, and his mind would recreate what he thought would happen if they were to return.

"Alright, I trust you" Kai answered quietly not releasing the scarf; it was a kind of comfort blanket for him. He had had it for years; in the abbey he would cuddle it to him on the coldest of nights. It served as a great extra bed sheet, not to mention a form of lead. He would attach it to Tala's waist on nights he feared he would wake up alone, it helped to sooth him when he felt not only the redhead snuggled up close to him but the scarf tied around his hand.

He may have been able to sleep through Tala turning from him or leaving the room but he wouldn't be able to sleep through a tugging on his hand from the red haired boy being pulled from their bed.

Tala gave him a quick wave before leaving him on his own. Kai bit his lip as he looked up the shelves. There was so much choice; he had never been given choice in his life. When he was younger back home with his grandfather he had been given a small fraction of food whenever the old man felt the boy was too thin and needed food. Needing food to the old man meant he was on the verge of death. As far as he was concerned he wasn't on the verge of death for a long time; a few weeks starvation before a single scrap could reach his lips.

He reached out a guarded arm to a packet on the shelf. It had some form of writing on it but he had no idea what it said. He was only just learning to read from Tala. He could read small words and was learning how to read longer ones but he couldn't read what was on those packages. He squinted at the food, hoping that by some miracle that would make the words readable. With a small sigh he placed it back. Being careful to make sure it was in the right place.

Once content that it looked right he turned and started to leave the unreadable section, wishing to find something written in his English. That was unlikely though unless the words were 'cat' or 'dog'. He smiled slightly, Tala said that those words were pointless to learn to read, that it would never come in handy. But Kai had insisted on learning simple words first. Now he wished he had followed the redhead's advice.

He moved down the aisle swinging his arms more than was normal for him, back inside the abbey they used to have to march for hours. He never understood why, why he and all the other children. Most of whom were barely old enough to walk; were forced to march for hours on end. Now he saw it could compensate as a game to play.

He cast his mind back the past few days and remembered the day he and the redhead escaped; they had been marching for hours on end and his legs were close to collapsing. The only reason he was still up was because between every gap in the line of armed guards Tala would grab at his arms and support his weight for a few meters.

A soft smile came to his face as he looked up another of the shelves. This one looked better than the last. Some of the words there were only three letters long.

They had started the marching at dawn and the sun had already passed the mid-day point by the time they had been allowed their lunch. The lunch was hardly worth that name, it was nothing but a few pieces of bread and half a glass of water. That was the only food they would be allowed for the day, and that was only if they weren't on punishment. Unfortunately for the two boys they were almost always on punishment. Were they bad children who deserved it? No, they weren't they were just the most fun for the guards to mess with. They were the most fun to starve and make beg for food.

Kai could remember being starved of food for almost a month one time. Why was he punished for so long? He had dropped his launcher. He hadn't thought that as bad, from what his grandfather had told him he did deserve it. From what his grandfather had said he got off lightly. A shiver ran down the bluenette's spine at the thought of what his grandfather would do to him now. Starvation would be the least of his worries. He placed a hand on his neck as the feeling of fingers around his throat rose, reminding him of the last time his grandfather had chocked him.

He had been strangled a week before, choked so badly that the finger marks were still evident. They were still as bright as the day they were formed. The burning in the back of his throat he had felt that night came back to him, it had been the most painful strangulation he had been put through in his life. He had feared that his neck would snap should the old man tighten his grip anymore.

Kai grabbed at some of the food on the shelf, pushing the thoughts from his mind, he didn't want to think about that man. With any luck he would never have to see that man again. He hated him, hated him for everything he had been put through. He hated him for every beating, starvation, strangulation and cruel word that was thrown at him. His life had only been short but that man had fitted in the work of three in that short time. Taking one of the three letter foods too he didn't bother to even try to read it. He didn't care, he just wanted some food.

Tightening his grip on the plastic packet he left the aisle, the two pieces of food in his grip. What they were however was a mystery.

oooo

Tala was down another aisle trying to decide between something sweet or something warm. Did it really matter? No, the food would freeze as soon as the two ventured out the shop. Did he care if it froze? No, he at least wanted the opportunity to have something to heat his chilled insides. Besides he would like to see Kai's face when he showed him something normal to eat. The boy had only ever eaten food that could be described as nothing other than slop.

The boy's naivety was something that had caused Tala to form such a strong bond with him. It was a change to see someone who wasn't tainted by the life of the abbey. He closed his eyes briefly and reached out to grab at something. Whatever it was that was what he would have to eat. Not the best system but he was hungry and his mind wasn't working at its best. He could accept a bit of a stupid solution seeing as he hadn't properly eaten for a long time.

As he opened his icy eyes his smile dropped. Broccoli, he had little memory of his life before the abbey but he could remember a woman with long red hair trying to feed him the disgusting green food using a spoon and weird buzzing noises. And much to his annoyance the strange thing had worked and he had been tricked into eating the limp food. It had tasted fowl and he had been choking on it for a good minute.

But he had done it fairly and chosen something that made him shiver. Maybe he could try the buzz noise on Kai. See if it was just him who was tricked by the sound. Well, he didn't just want to make himself feel better he also wanted to see Kai's reaction to the tree like food. If the bluenette liked it then he might be able to get out of eating it.

Turning down an aisle he quickened his pace ever so slightly and ran towards where Kai was. He had to dodge the odd person as he made it to where he was sure the blue haired boy would be.

He turned a corner blindly and, before he was any wiser, he was on the floor laid on his back and staring at the buzzing lights overhead. He had heard the faintest sound of pain come from a foot away from him and stared down at where the bluenette was laid sprawled out on the floor too. With a slight grunt of annoyance he pushed himself into a seating position and reached out to try to grab at the younger boy's arm.

Once his fingers had managed to form a lock on them he pulled and the boy was half swung half pulled to be sitting staring at the redhead who was looked just a little bemused.

"Hey Kai" Tala greeted shaking his head and moving the two red tendrils from his eyes, making them hang back in front of his face like usual.

"Hi Tala, where'd you come from, I didn't see you." Kai answered back pushing himself up and tugging at his arm guards; the spike on the back had poked him in the elbow causing slight pain. He turned as he stood looking for his two pieces of food.

"Yea, I didn't see you either; you sure are hard to bang into aren't you." He responded as he moved closer. "Kai, what're you looking for?" He asked the blue haired boy.

"The food I chose" he answered before making a small 'aha' sound as he spotted the allusive food. Moving to grab at the food he added "where's the coat?" Tala mentally cursed, he had forgotten to get a coat.

"I'm sure we can find one before we leave. Come on Kai; let's go pay for this food. We could probably find another shop that does sell clothes. Maybe we find you a coat with a high collar. Those markings on your face will be a giveaway to any abbey guard that's looking for us; they'll be able to spot you a mile off with those beacons on your face."

Kai scowled at him slightly tapping him on the arm as he followed his best friend. Though unconsciously he lifted a hand to his cheek, and rubbed at the painful spots that hadn't quite taken to the ink that had been injected from the multiple needles that had pierced his skin.

Tala turned his head back to the bluenette who was rubbing at his face. He stared at him concerned; he hoped the ink wasn't burning him again. The night he had been tattooed the ink had burned him so badly he had been crying on his shoulder. Taking a step back so he was beside the boy Tala took his hand and gave him a slight squeeze.

"Are you alright?" He asked the boy who just nodded, slightly spaced out.

"Yeah, I'm alright Tala. I just wish my face was normal again." He told the older boy, his eyes portraying how much he hated the way his face had been changed.

"Don't worry Kai; I'll make sure everything will turn out just fine." He assured his friend, pulling him closer and moving to stand in the little line that was by the till.

Kai nodded up at his friend, he knew he could trust Tala. The other had never lied to him, he was sure Tala could allow him to look like he did before. Kai stared up at all the men and women; they towered above them, hands in their coat pockets thick fur lining the inside of their warm clothes.

Tala glanced down at the bluenette and saw the slight jealousy shining in his crimson orbs. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze to gain his attention Kai stared up at him.

"Don't worry; we'll get a coat soon" he tried to reassure him. He could see the boy looked slightly scared at the thought of having to sleep another night without anything that even resembled a blanket.

"Really, I don't wanna sleep in the cold again." Kai's voice was soft and quiet; he didn't want people to overhear them. He didn't trust adults. They had only caused him pain. It worried the redhead slightly; he himself knew that adults could be trusted, that some were good. But Kai, he had only ever known them to hurt him; never to help.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. I'm sure we can work out a way to get some kind of coat; maybe a blanket. You must learn to take advantage of the kindness of strangers Kai. Some things Boris says are true, taking advantage is not the same as being dependent on someone. In other words it doesn't mean we're weak."

Kai stared at him slightly confused; did that mean that it wouldn't be seen as pathetic to the men who had raised them? A tiny smile came to his face at that knowledge and he nodded his head.

"Alright, Tala, we're at the front." Kai told him making the redhead turn. He had thought there were three people in front of him, weird. Not paying that little fact any heed Tala took the food from the bluenette placing his down in front of the woman who was sitting behind the till.

"Can we buy these?" He asked her looking around the back of the shop to see if there was any chocolate. He hadn't had any in years and he wanted to give some to Kai. Unable to see any of the sweet food his eyes landed on something else. Something so much more valuable to him and the boy; they had a blanket. "Miss, is that anyone's?" He asked her standing on his tiptoes so he could point to the red blue and green striped blanket that was bundled into a ball.

"No, I was told to throw it out, it used to be my bosses dog's blanket but she died."

"Do you think we could have it miss?" A small hopeful smile came to the redhead's face as she looked back at the fabric. Staring into the cerulean eyes with mild confusion she grabbed the blanket and handed it to the boy.

"Here, just saving me a job." She told him leaning down for him to take it. "Why'd you want it?" She asked seating herself back onto the soft chair she had.

"Uh, we're making a den." He answered almost proud that he could lie that quickly. Shrugging the woman didn't ask anything else and placed the rest of the food into a bag she had in her possession. Handing him the bag she held out her hand.

"Ten pound fifty, please kid." She told him watching as he fumbled around with the notes the two had managed to beg for. Raising a brow at him confused as to how a kid could have so much money she took the notes handed him back his change.

Without another word the two boys left the shop. Tala handing the bag to Kai a triumphant smile on his face; he knew he could get that blanket. And Kai knew that Tala had still never broken a promise he made him.

**please read review**


	5. Chapter 5

They walked silently for a few minutes Kai trying to read what was on the front of the bag.

"Tala, what's this mean?" He asked the redhead pressing his finger to the plastic shaking the bag slightly as snow started to fall onto the bag. He turned his head up to the cloud covered sky staring at the flakes as they fell.

"What's what say?" He asked turning to look at where the small finger was pointing.

"It's just the name of the shop Kai, nothing important." He answered, smiling at the confused look he gained as Kai focused on the bag as though it were alive.

"Why?" He asked making the redhead shake his head. He was a typical child. Tala just hoped he wasn't starting the 'why' faze. He could still remember when he went through it; he had feared his mum would kill him after the second week of it.

"Why do you think?" He asked back, hiding the tiny smile that came to his lips.

"I don't know, maybe they keep forgetting where they work?" A laugh came from the crimson haired boy as he looked sideways at Kai.

"What and this is just to remind them?" He asked smirking at him trying to hold in the rest of his laugh.

"Well I don't know, maybe, adults seem to forget things easily. My grandpa forgot to feed me a lot" Tala's smile dropped at that confession. But Kai didn't seem to be bothered, his smile was small and he seemed content to just ponder over the plastic bag; pressing a finger to the name ever few seconds as he muttered something to himself.

Tala couldn't hear what as he was mumbling to himself far too quietly, the words blending together from the volume and the fact that some of his words weren't quite as precise as they should have been. That was largely due to the fact that his teacher was a boy who couldn't speak properly at the time himself. The redhead had always felt guilty about that, because of him Kai couldn't be understood by a large majority of people. They were lucky the person he begged off of was part of the select group who could. She must have had, or still had, young children back home.

Tala looked around, trying to find the best place to take the boy so they could eat in peace. Taking the small arm he pulled him in the direction of a door step for a building. He couldn't read the name but it looked like some sort of company. The building was large and had lights out front that pointed to the sign above the door, they weren't switched on as it seemed more like a night time place. The sign had shapes on the front that looked almost like people and the windows in the doors were painted black.

"Come on Kai, we can eat here. I'm sure no one would mind." Leading him to the doorstep he dropped onto the hard cold stone, the layer of snow covering the concrete not bothering him in the slightest. Nodding to his friend Kai huddled up closer to the redhead, allowing the blanket to be draped over them. Placing the bag by his feet the young bluenette pulled the corner of the blanket around his shoulders warming his chilled arms almost immediately.

"Tala, do you think they're still looking for us?" He asked his friend kicking at the snow beneath his feet to keep his attention.

"I wouldn't put it past them. But I also wouldn't worry too much about them, I'm looking after you and no one will hurt you as long as I'm around." He promised, taking the bluenette's hand and giving it a small squeeze to reassure the small boy.

The two could hear a closing door somewhere around the corner drawing their attention away from the bag at their feet. A young man came to their line of sight his short black hair standing out against the white background. He seemed to be on the phone muttering something to someone in Russian.

Glancing down his eyes froze on the two small boys' huddled together beneath a warm blanket a bag at their feet staring up at him. They offered him a small smile as they stayed close to the other trying to generate more heat.

"Justin, I've gotta go." He told the other on the phone as he hung up crouching down so he was eye level with the boys. "What are you two going out here?" He asked them, he waited for an answer but got none. "You two should be home, it's much too cold for kids of your ages" Tala finally managed to find his voice and answered the man.

"We haven't got a home" his voice was weak and he knew that if they were back at home he'd have been punished for that.

"Really, mind telling me your names?" The man asked them, staring at the boys closely, something was off about this. They weren't just homeless kids, they had bruises covering their arms and all clear skin had some form of bruising or scaring on it.

"You first" the redhead insisted wary of this man, why would he be talking to them?

"Alright, I'm Darren, now it's your turn"

"I'm Tala, this is Kai." He answered glancing at Kai from the side of his eye; he noticed that the boy was shrinking back in his seat almost like he was hiding from the man. He couldn't blame him the man did have a slight familiarity to him.

Darren stared at the boys, realisation flashing in his eyes for a moment but it was gone before the boys could notice.

"It's nice to meet you; I presume you two are lost, right? Do you want me to call the police so that you can be taken to somewhere safe?" He asked, smiling at the boys, but they could see it was slightly forced. Too happy about the prospect of a safe home the boys nodded at the man forgetting that they had to be careful in case the abbey guards found them.

The man stood and patted Tala's head, moving away from him and dialling something into his phone. Both boys were too happy to see that he was dialling more than the numbers needed to call the police.

Tala turned to Kai and gave him a tight hug.

"See, I told you that we'd be safe." Kai returned the hug and grinned at his friend.

Darren was around the corner whispering into his phone.

"I found them, yes, the club that the boss opened a few days ago. Yes Sir that one. You'll be here in ten minutes. Yes, I can keep them occupied for that long. I'll see you then Sir" hanging up a sly smile crossed the man's face as he turned to look at the grinning boys. He felt slightly guilty at knowing that he was going to cause the two a lot of pain. But it was his job, and the life of himself and his family depended on it.

Staring at the two he offered them a silent apology for what he was about to cause, before plastering a fake confident smile on his face and going back over to them.

**please read review**


	6. Chapter 6

"I just got off the phone with the police; they'll be here in ten minutes. While we're waiting for them why don't we go eat what's in that bag?" He offered the two as he held out his hand to the smaller of the two. Kai hesitated slightly as he reached out to the man. He felt like he'd seen the man before and that thought scared him. But he trusted Tala, and if Tala trusted him then he would too.

Allowing the man to pull him to his feet his small fingers latched onto the plastic bag that held their breakfast. He lifted the bag as he was settled properly on his feet; smiling slightly to the man he turned to Tala.

"Come on Tal, we get to have our food warm" as he was guided towards the door Kai muttered something else. "Today's the best day ever"

Shaking his head at the blue haired boy the redhead followed them; trying to place the man's face. It held a daunting familiarity.

oooo

The two were set at a round table placed in the centre of the large room they had been led to. The man had set them there while he cooked the food they had bought. The young boys were seated close to the other, both holding onto the others hand for security.

"Tala, what's wrong?" Kai asked the cerulean eyed boy. He turned to look at the boy and tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean Kai?"

"You look worried, is something troubling you?" Tala gave Kai a small smile

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. It's that guy, I don't trust him too much, I recognise him and I don't know where" he admitted to his friend, he felt slightly awkward as he told the boy that. Feeling almost like someone was watching him.

"I think that too, I recognise him, but maybe he will help us. I'm willing to trust him to an extent to get away to somewhere safe." Tala nodded

"Yeah, maybe you're right Kai. Maybe we should trust him to get to safety. As much as I hate to say it Boris did teach us a few good things; like keeping your friends close but your enemies closer. I wouldn't call him an enemy but he isn't fully trustworthy."

Kai smiled to his friend as he absentmindedly rubbed at his tattooed cheek.

"Ok. We will trust him to an extent." Kai agreed as he started to kick his legs out. He was too small for his feet to reach the floor. The redhead nodded his agreement and turned to look at the door, just before it swung open. The man came through with food rested on his arms. He had a smile plastered on his face and placed it before the two boys.

"Here you go boys, hope you like it"

"Thanks Darren." Tala told the man as he stared at the food. He looked back up once he noticed the man hadn't moved back, raising a brow at him he silently asked what he wanted.

"Why do you have that on your cheeks?"

"It's a tattoo" Kai answered as he shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Well, why would anyone tattoo someone so young?" The man asked, looking genuinely confused.

"My grandpa doesn't like me much. He's the reason I have them" Kai answered, his voice quiet and unsure.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It looks like they're painful." The bluenette nodded softly as he shrank back into his scarf.

"Yeah, it is. They were really sore the first day I had them. I couldn't even touch them the first day. They're not as bad as they were but they still hurt" the man nodded at the child and patted at his head softly.

"Alright, well, you two just eat up. The police will be here soon" nodding to the man they watched as he left the room, leaving them in peace to eat.

"He seemed concerned about you Kai, almost like he was worried about you." Tala noted as he started to eat the meal placed before him.

"Yeah, maybe he isn't as bad as we initially thought. Maybe he deserves trust"

"I don't know about that, once show of good in him isn't enough to convince me. He'll need to prove himself to gain my trust. I'd be more careful if I were you Kai" the redhead advised as he ate. Kai simply nodded to his friend, he picked up a piece of his food.

"Tala, what's this, it looks nasty" Kai asked as he held out a piece of food that had gone onto being undistinguishable.

"So you can eat that thing Boris gives you and not look twice at it, but this, real food, you can't eat without knowing what it is? You think it looks 'nasty'" the redhead couldn't understand his friend sometimes. He was starting to believe his grandfather had done a number on him.

Kai just looked up at his older friend, his crimson eyes wide in confusion.

"Boris gives me food that everyone has, and I grew up eating it. Grandpa and Boris have never given me anything like this before. This is colourful, that can't be a good thing" Tala laughed at the bluenette. He placed a hand on his shoulder and patted it softly.

"Just taste it, it'll be fine" he reassured as he silently ate his food. It was true that back home colour in your food meant nothing good, but this wasn't home. So they had nothing to fear, right? Staring at his friend more than a little sceptical Kai brought his food to his mouth and took a tentative bite. His eyes widened, he had never had food that actually had a taste. "I see you like it" Tala answered as he laughed softly.

Kai simply nodded and started to eat faster. Shaking his head slightly Tala watched the boy as he ate. He had never seen his unofficial adopted brother look so full of life. Escaping from the abbey had done wonders for the small boy, maybe he had a chance of forgetting that horrid place and living like any child would. He smiled at the thought; it was a hopeless dream, perhaps. But he could dream. He was a child after all. Tala knew he could never forget the abbey; everything that had done to him there would stain him forever.

But maybe Kai had a chance. He hoped so at least. Tala ate his food with his eyes on the boy. He looked almost like a normal boy at that moment. And that was what he was, a normal boy.

"Tala, what's going to happen when the police come for us?" Kai asked looking at him.

"I-I uh don't really know. But I'm sure we'll be safe." He answered not feeling as confident as he looked. Kai didn't question his friend, despite seeing the lack of conviction in his tone. It wasn't like the boy had steered him wrong before.

oooo

"Hello? I need your help."

"Yes, police department, what can we do for you?" A deep voice asked over the phone.

"I have two boys here, one of them has tattoos on his face, they've escaped from an orphanage and I believe they've been abused. I need them taken away somewhere safe. I have reason to believe that the people they've escaped from are looking for them and know where they are." He lied over the phone. He knew those boys were abused and knew that Boris knew where they were, he'd told him. But seeing that a boy could have something done to him that would mark him for the rest of his life, and be a constant reminder of his hell of a home; he couldn't just watch that. Those boys deserved a chance to perhaps be free of the abbey.

And not just them; maybe, after they're taken everyone else will be free from the abbey too? He had to try and free those kids. If he was sealing their fate it was the least he could do to try.

"Alright, tell us where you are and we'll be right over to take those boys and put them somewhere safe." As Darren told them where the boys were he could fell panic welling up inside him. Boris, he'd be here very soon.

"Please hurry" without another word he hung up the phone and started to pace the room he was in. All he could do now was hope he'd phoned soon enough. If not, who knew what the director would do to those boys once he got his hands on them.

Moving to the door he pushed it open slightly and looked out at them. They were chatting to each other and he saw how much of a big brother role Tala had taken on. He watched as the redhead wiped the younger bluenette's mouth taking his fork from him and hand feeding him for a moment. He watched as the younger boy pulled faces at him but ate his food nevertheless.

He smiled; they had to make it here soon.

oooo

A car door sounded outside the building. The two eating boys looked up at the sound, what was that? It didn't sound like most car doors; it wasn't a soft thump, more a slam, like whoever was outside was mad. Kai took Tala's hand in his. He was scared; there was a sense of foreboding in the air. Something was going to happen; he could just tell that it was.

"It's alright Kai, I'm sure it's just the police here to take us to safety" Tala tried to assure him, though he was scared, too. What if it wasn't the police?

Feet could be heard entering the building, there sounded like there were quite a lot of people running towards them, the police wouldn't do that, would they?

**please read review**


	7. Chapter 7

The door to the room they were in burst open revealing men in suits holding guns all aimed at the startled boy's faces. Kai was wide eyed at the men.

"Is this the police?" He hissed to the boy.

"No"

"I don't know if I'm glad about that or not" he admitted as he sank back into his friend who wrapped his arms around the younger, trying to make him feel safe. He could see what was going on through that boy's head. To the world he was an unreadable book, to Tala, he was as easy to read as a two year olds picture book.

"Don't be glad, be quiet, I'm not going to let them hurt you" he told the boy whispering in his ear and watching as the men encased them in an unbreakable barrier of their bodies, guns all trained at their heads. Swallowing heavily Tala tightened his grip on the child in front of him as the barrier broke and a tall man with purple hair stepped forwards. He had black goggles covering his eyes, their blood red lenses hiding his cold steel coloured eyes.

A smirk was covering his face as he stepped closer to the boys.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Tala and Kai, I bet you two thought you could escape. Didn't you? Well, guess what, you failed. I thought I had taught you that not everyone is to be trusted boys. And you two trusted the wrong man. Darren; is a low level employee at the abbey, a new guard who's only been there a few weeks. That's rather lucky for me; you two didn't recognise him well enough to be on your guard. Well, I'm going to teach you just how bad a flaw that was." With a single motion of his hands the guards surrounding them, closed in and grabbed at the boys, pulling them apart.

"Hey, get off me! Kai, where are you?!" Tala shouted out as the guards blocked his path.

"Now, now Tala, be quiet, we wouldn't want the guards to become distracted and to accidently pull the trigger on young Kai, now would we?" Boris asked, his voice full of smugness, he knew he had won. There was never any doubt in the tall man's head.

"Let go of me, where is Kai?" Tala still demanded, the threat not making him be quiet but still keeping his voice down.

"He's safe, but he won't be for long. I've contacted Lord Voltaire and we both think Kai should be taken from the abbey and returned home. I don't know who I think has it worse off, we both know what Voltaire's like when he's mad. And right now, he's infuriated. I'm sure Kai's going to be in a lot of pain when he gets home" Tala glared at the man and tried to kick out at him but his foot was caught.

"Darren said he'd called the police" Tala told him as he pulled his foot free.

"He did, but after calling us, and I can assure you Tala, we have guards in there who're taking him back to the abbey to be killed." Tala gulped at the man's words.

"I want Kai" he told him, his voice quiet.

"Too bad Tala, after today you're never seeing Kai again." Tala hated Boris at this moment, he'd never liked the man but now he loathed him.

"I hate you" he shouted at the man as he went to kick him again but the guard just hauled him higher from the floor, choking him. Grabbing at the collar of his shirt he pulled it down as much as he could, trying to get air into his lungs.

"Now, now Tala, let's not be immature. If you're good, I'll let you say goodbye to your dear best friend" the man's voice was cold and sickly sweet, verging on mocking. Making Tala want to be sick, how a man like this had control over his life made him hate himself.

"Fine, I'll be quiet, just let me talk to him" he answered through gritted teeth. He wanted Boris to suffer for what he was causing, but if he voiced his thoughts to anyone. He knew he'd pay for it. Boris held his hand up in the air and the room stood still, a path being created towards the bluenette who was hanging by his scarf.

"Bring Kai" he ordered as he stood back slightly to allow Tala to say his goodbyes to his friend. They held the two just far enough apart so they couldn't quite touch each other.

"You're leaving" Tala whispered as he rubbed at his eyes.

"I know, they said my grandfather's just pulled up outside. They were about to take me away." He rubbed at his eyes, too. He didn't want to leave Tala.

"So this is goodbye?"

"Seems that way" Kai answered as he tried to reach out to Tala who followed suit, but they were just that fraction too far apart.

"Promise me you won't change" the redhead practically begged. He didn't want Kai to change, Kai was innocent; he knew that if he was with Voltaire that innocent child would go.

"I'll try"

"Don't try Kai, promise me. Promise you'll stay just the way you are. Don't let them break you."

"I promise, but you have to too"

"I promise" with that the boys were separated, one being taken through one door and the other through the next. As the bluenette turned and tried to catch a glimpse of his friend one more time he could see the sky starting to creep into the corner of his vision and knew that they were going outside.

Turning from the building his crimson eyes met with a cold red.

"Hi grandfather" he greeted, his voice turning pitiful. He'd never been able to gather much confidence with the old man.

"Boy, I'll deal with you back home. Put him in the back"

The man holding him all but threw him into the back of the limo, his body sliding off the seat and landing him on the floor. As he struggled to push himself back onto the leather he could see the old man climbing in the car, slamming the door behind him. Cringing at the slam of the door he stared up at his grandfather. But the harsh glare he received made him snap his head in the other direction.

He turned his attention to looking out over Moscow through the tinted glass. He tried to turn his attention away from his best friend but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't stop wondering if he'd ever see his friend again. But he did know that he'd keep his promise, he'd try his hardest to stay as he was. Just like Tala would do for him.

oooo

But just four years later, despite how both boys tried, neither was able to fulfil their promise. Voltaire won, and both boys were broken.

**This was the final chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed reading. And please read review**


End file.
